


snowed in

by enbyabed



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, stevebucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyabed/pseuds/enbyabed
Summary: on christmas eve, the power goes out in brooklyn.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	snowed in

19/12/25  
12:32 am, brooklyn 

steve is awake, listening to the drone of an old christmas movie on the tv. the light is on in the hallway. bucky is next to him, his head on steve’s lap. his hair is sprawled in every direction so steve can play with it, but he isn’t asleep. snow has been falling all evening, and everyone is stuck inside. it’s a record snowfall for brooklyn. 

bucky is almost asleep, when suddenly the light in the hallway switches off. so does the tv, and the tiny nightlight in the bathroom. bucky sits up and rubs his eyes.  
“what happened?”

steve walks over to the front bay window and peers outside. the whole street is dark.  
”the power must be out.”

steve lights a few tall candles. one for the kitchen counter, another for the side table, one on the mantle. they circle the living room. bucky leans back and props his feet on the top of the couch so he’s upside down.  
“i feel like we’re doing a ritual or something” 

steve rolls his eyes as he puts away the lighter, then swats bucky’s legs.  
“don’t break the furniture.”

they sit in silence for a moment, but it begins to feel uncomfortable under bucky’s skin. the usual hum of the heater is no longer there, no rattle in the pipes. it doesn’t sit right. 

steve gives him curious eyes when he pries out of his arms and heads down the hallway. a moment later, bucky returns with a record. he spins it in his fingers, showing the label. it’s all christmas songs. he sets it on the axel and moves the needle. a soft tune begins to play and steve smiles at the ground, shaking his head. 

bucky pulls on steve’s hands to get him to stand.  
“I don't dance, buck. I got two left feet.” says steve. but he’s smiling, so bucky holds his hands behind steve’s waist, and they sway. steve dips him, then spins him, and bucky can’t hold in the happiness he feels when he lands back against steve’s chest. a few small tears fall against steve’s shirt, and steve fondles the back of his hair. 

in the candle lit living-room, bucky and steve lean into each other as soft music plays in the background. this christmas, they’re happy to be snowed in.


End file.
